


Covers Inspired by "Emails from The Warzone"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor!John, Emails, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soldier!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#9/? Fanfic Covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers Inspired by "Emails from The Warzone"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trajektoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emails from the War Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667956) by [trajektoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/EmailsfromtheWarzonfrontcover_zpsdd60deee.jpg.html)     [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/EmailsfromtheWarzonebackcover_zps8e9f29a0.jpg.html)

 

 

 

inspired by [trajektoria](../users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria)'s unique ["Emails from the Warzone"](667956)

_(more of my work[on tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

 

**Author's Note:**

> #9/? Fanfic Covers


End file.
